


if home is where the heart is then my home is where you are

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Grease - Freeform, Gross, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woohyun falls head over heels for myungsoo. </p><p>lapslock all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if home is where the heart is then my home is where you are

the first time woohyun lays eyes on myungsoo, it’s when sungyeol introduces them. woohyun’s known sungyeol for a while but he wouldn’t call them close. it just happens to be his birthday and sunggyu decided to invite sungyeol and sungyeol decided to invite myungsoo and here they all are celebrating woohyun’s birthday at dongwoo’s. howon and sungjong are there too but they seem to be in their own little lover’s world and woohyun could care less about that anyways because when sungyeol introduces myungsoo to him he feels like there are a million fireworks going off all around him. like he’s floating in space and the bright lights flash against the darkness of the world and that’s just how woohyun feels when he sees myungsoo.

because the boy is beautiful.

he’s too unrealistic to be human so the first things out of his mouth pointedly become, “are you an angel?”

sungyeol slaps his forehead and myungsoo gapes at him while sunggyu sighs in frustration. it isn’t a very good first impression but woohyun can’t help that the being named kim myungsoo is the personification of all things holy and perfect. it’s like he was personally sculpted to have the most unfair face to all humankind. but that’s only his face, because as the night progresses, myungsoo goes from silent creep to positive dork. it’s cute, absolutely and one hundred percent down right adorable. how is this even possible? he’s got that intense gaze but when he smiles it’s like seeing the innocence of a child in all it’s glory. woohyun is completely stumped about myungsoo.

it turns out they go to the same school too but are in different departments, myungsoo is apart of the art department while woohyun is in the music department. that explains why myungsoo had taken over a million photos at his birthday party. he sometimes catches sightings of myungsoo on campus with sungyeol, always glued to the other and always having to touch him, which of course makes woohyun feel slightly jealous because he’d sell sunggyu to the black market just to get myungsoo to touch him like that. it isn’t even in a sexual tense either.

there isn’t anything stalkerish about woohyun’s actions at all, no because it’s not like he’s going out of his way to watch myungsoo. they’re all just chance sightings when he’s in between classes or something. woohyun can’t help but keep his eyes on that beautiful boy myungsoo after all, he wonders how sungyeol must cope with all the wonderful attention. he wonders if sungyeol and myungsoo are dating.

—-

“hi.”

woohyun’s sitting behind a tree trying to read a book until he turns his head to see the most amazing pair of eyes staring down at him and suddenly he realizes that he’s being spoken to by myungsoo.

“uhm, is it okay if i sit with you?”

he stares for a few seconds and tries to register that this is all real before he nods, “of course you can.”

“thanks. yeollie’s still in class and i feel awkward by myself.”

myungsoo sits by him but there’s still distance in between and woohyun has never hated personal space so much before because all he can think about is invading myungsoo’s.

“you and sungyeol are close?” woohyun asks instead to avoid asking if he can tackle myungsoo to the ground with hugs.

“yeah, we’ve been friends since high school,” myungsoo pauses then asks, “what about you two?”

“oh. uh, not really. i took an acting seminar once and met him there, sunggyu’s closer to him than i am.”

“that’s what he said too,” myungsoo chuckles briefly and it’s like a chorus to woohyun.

“wait,” he thinks, “you guys talked about me?”

myungsoo colors a little before shyly ducking his head, “a bit. i just wanted to know a few things about you that day we went to your birthday party.”

it was hardly a party, woohyun thinks as he recalls howon and sungjong sneaking off and dongwoo falling asleep midway through the night even though he was supposed to be hosting.

“you could have found out yourself by asking me, you know,” woohyun says greasily and he doesn’t mean for his voice to sound like that, it just seems to always sound that way.

myungsoo isn’t as fazed about it as the others get and instead he just sheepishly laughs, “well i could still get to know you now.”

woohyun nods at how cute myungsoo is being, “of course you can. maybe i can get to know you more too?”

it sounds like he’s asking myungsoo out on a date and that isn’t really what he means to say. or means it to sound like. he actually really does want to get to know myungsoo more because he feels like he could probably never get enough.

“sure,” myungsoo laughs and woohyun smiles back at him.

—-

being friends with myungsoo is completely easy, much easier than woohyun’s ever made friends with anyone else before.

myungsoo says it’s because woohyun’s a bit like sungyeol in some ways so he feels comfortable, but that only makes woohyun feel bitter because he doesn’t want to be compared to sungyeol in that aspect - at least not by myungsoo.

“don’t worry hyung, i like hanging out with you for all the reasons that you aren’t like yeollie,” myungsoo says though, and it’s almost like he can read woohyun’s mind.

they hang out almost regularly now, but woohyun notices that it’s hardly just them alone and he also knows that myungsoo still spends far more time with sungyeol than anyone else in the entire world.

woohyun finds out why when myungsoo explains to him that he’s sort of got a lit flame for sungyeol.

“it happened in high school, i mean… i’m pretty sure he knows but he pretends he doesn’t.”

woohyun isn’t sure if he should feel flattered that myungsoo would tell him something so personal like that or if he should be burned with jealousy at the fact that sungyeol is keeping myungsoo’s feelings completely one-sided.

“how do you know?” woohyun asks and they’re sitting in myungsoo’s room. woohyun’s on the bed and myungsoo’s at his desk.

“come on, hyung,” myungsoo chuckles a little bitterly, “i’m not the most discreet person out there. i can feel it whenever i touch him, he seems to freeze up or shy away, like he - like he finds me gross.”

woohyun frowns and stares at myungsoo who has taken to shooting laser beams at the carpeting of his bedroom floor. “you’re not gross,” woohyun says and he means it.

myungsoo smiles just the slightest, “thanks.”

—-

it’s after finals are over and woohyun decides to take myungsoo out for a bite when he catches sungyeol walking out of the library.

“sungyeol!” he yells and he regrets it right after.

immediately the taller turns and smiles at woohyun, approaching him and then asking, “hey, woohyun. what’s up?”

and woohyun isn’t sure what to say because he really doesn’t know what to say to sungyeol and he hadn’t meant to call out to him, he was only just on his way to go find myungsoo after all.

“uh… hey, can i talk to you about myungsoo?” woohyun follows up with and feels like it’s really the only thing he wants to talk about.

“sure,” sungyeol nods, “going to ask me if he’s a fairy or something?”

“no,” woohyun laughs, “actually he told me that… well, i’m not sure how to word this. he said he liked you?”

sungyeol’s smiles drops and he sighs, “let’s go talk over there, okay?”

woohyun nods and sungyeol pulls him over to a more secluded area and then he says, “why are you interested in this?”

“well he told me and i wondered if you possibly,” woohyun swallows, “had a mutual feeling?”

sungyeol purses his lips, “not particularly, no. that doesn’t answer my question though, why are you curious?” woohyun can’t seem to find the explanation he needs but sungyeol gives it to him instead, “is it because you like him or something?”

“maybe,” woohyun hesitates, “i guess i do.”

“he’s a terrible romantic, you know? he likes girly manhwas and reading poetry.”

“i know.”

“he also really likes skin contact and the longest he’s ever stared at a person is for over five hours straight.”

“i know.”

“he drinks water from a straw almost all the time and he’ll take a million pictures of you and hang em everywhere and even show em to his grandma.”

woohyun feels like sungyeol’s bragging or something but there’s more to his words and maybe woohyun’s catching on, “i know.”

“myungsoo’s a real pain, woohyun. but he’s my best friend and i think he’s just confused about it because he doesn’t spend enough time with anyone but me. at least until you know, the two of you started hanging out so much, lord, you’re basically all he talks about now.”

woohyun feels heat rising to his cheeks and he can’t help the smile that creeps up on his face, “really?”

“yeah, i think he might like you too,” the words are sincere, “he’s sensitive, woohyun. you can’t just sweep him off his feet without him trying to squirm away or cause a commotion. you got to completely devote yourself to him and since you yourself are a romantic greaseball, i think you two will figure something out.”

woohyun catches the fondness in sungyeol’s voice as he speaks about myungsoo and he grins at sungyeol, “thanks, i suppose.”

“sure,” sungyeol nods, “now i’m off to go contemplate why i’m still single even though i’ve got a really hot best friend who has the world’s biggest puppy crush on me even though there’s an idiot right here who’s totally whipped for him.”

—-

asking myungsoo out is terribly difficult because woohyun isn’t sure how he should ask myungsoo out. he knows myungsoo is a romantic and woohyun is proudly labled as the grease king so why can’t he find the most sappy way to confess? it’d be easy too, he thinks, because he’s sure any one of his friends would lend a helping hand but somehow, he feels like this is something he should do alone.

that any greasy gesture wouldn’t be right.

because it wouldn’t be romantic, it would be planned and staged and woohyun doesn’t feel like it’s something he could put his heart into.

the timing of it all just needs to be correct, the mood and the setting and the moment where he feels like he could just tell myungsoo that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

of course it happens during the week there’s a long rainstorm and woohyun catches a cold so he’s at home withering away while watching old western movies with subtitles. he’s cuddling with a box of tissues, wishing it were myungsoo until he gets a sudden urge to eat pudding. it’s already late in the afternoon but it looks dark outside because of the rain clouds so woohyun contemplates whether or not he should actually go outside in this weather while he’s still sick. he tries to call sunggyu or dongwoo but the service is really bad right now and then his stomach grumbles some more and the craving for pudding just grows so he says, “screw it.”

he layers on all of his rain weather clothes and walks down the street to the convenience store while holding the navy blue umbrella his brother had gifted him two christmas’ ago. the store is empty aside from the cashier and woohyun quickly stocks up on a whole weeks worth of different flavored puddings and pays for them. the rain is only pouring heavier when he leaves and so he rushes as fast as he can back up the street home but when he turns the corner he suddenly hits something hard and instantly gets knocked down.

“ow,” he groans and his umbrella has fallen somewhere so he’s getting soaked and there’s a person laying right on top of him getting just as wet.

“sorry,” the other mumbles and then woohyun’s eyes grow big when he recognizes the voice.

it’s myungsoo and he’s wet and on top of woohyun and his eyes are intense as always and woohyun can feel the warmth of his body even though the rain is cold. suddenly he thinks about the first time he had seen myungsoo, that day on his birthday when he laid eyes on the most perfect human being in existence. right now, myungsoo is just as perfect as ever even if he’s drenched in rain water and shivering from the cold. woohyun thinks myungsoo is beautiful and that isn’t going to ever change.

without thinking or even hesitating, woohyun lifts his head and pulls myungsoo down from the back of his neck and kisses him. myungsoo’s lips are moist and warm and woohyun presses himself into myungsoo even more and he can’t help it because myungsoo is so beautiful and so perfect and woohyun is in love with him.

myungsoo stiffens but woohyun can feel him melt into the kiss and he can feel myungsoo accepting him and never before has woohyun ever felt more right kissing a person. it’s like those bright firework lights are exploding once more and creating that gorgeous cascade of colors throughout woohyun all over again and he never wants to stop being able to kiss myungsoo.

when they pull apart, it’s still raining and they’re still wet and woohyun quickly says, “will you go out with me?” before the moment fades because it’s here and now that he feels it all coursing through his body.

myungsoo’s eyes blow up but suddenly he’s smiling and he looks so damnwonderful smiling like that and he says, “yes.”

—-

it’s a week later and woohyun’s gone through all the pudding and is as healthy as ever. he says it’s because he’s been kissing myungsoo a lot more now and that energizes him and dongwoo calls him greasy, but woohyun doesn’t think he is.

the only downside is that myungsoo had gotten his cold. must be transferable through kissing or something. the younger honestly didn’t expect to get caught up in the rain like that, he had only been looking for woohyun’s building to go visit him until he knocked over the other male and they ended up becoming a couple in that instant.

“do you even feel bad that myungsoo’s sick?” sunggyu asks as they go over to myungsoo’s apartment to check up on him.

“of course i do!” woohyun defends, “but i mean, now that he’s sick, i can nurse him back to health with my love.”

“gross,” sunggyu sighs and he walks up the stairs with woohyun, “i bet he’s probably been dead asleep all day.”

“oh, i hope he’s dreaming of me.”

sunggyu just squints his eyes incredulously at woohyun like he can’t believe him but then again it is woohyun so what is he expecting?

as soon as they knock on the door, they hear stumbling and eventually a loud thud before myungsoo answers and greets them, “hey hyungs.” he’s smiling at woohyun who smiles back and to sunggyu they look like two love struck idiots.

myungsoo quickly lets them in and the first thing they see is that the entire walls of myungsoo’s living room are covered with photos of woohyun. woohyun doesn’t even know when some of these were taken, there’s so many and a lot of them are candids too.

“oh wow,” woohyun gasps and sunggyu is just as surprised.

“do you like it?” myungsoo asks shyly, scanning woohyun’s face.

instantly he smiles even bigger than before, “this is amazing. you’ve got to have over a thousand pictures here!”

“actually,” myungsoo hesitates, “there’s a whole lot more in the bedroom.”

“what are you going to do when you have company over?” sunggyu asks, still staring in disbelief at the many pictures of woohyun sleeping. which is actually really creepy.

“i only ever have you guys over anyways,” myungsoo answers.

“when did you take all these?” woohyun asks because he can’t even remember a third of them.

“i’m much more sneaky than you think,” myungsoo says proudly.

woohyun walks around the room and stares at all the photos of himself, there’s a few with sunggyu and dongwoo in them too and even a couple where sungjong can be seen whispering to howon. woohyun smiles when he steps into myungsoo’s bedroom (myungsoo eagerly following him while sunggyu stays behind to question his friendship with any of them) and finds that most of the pictures here are the selcas he’s taken with myungsoo. he likes this variation a lot better because he can recall most of these, like the time they went to that new coffee house or when myungsoo had pestered him to go to the duck pond with him because it was spring and there would be baby ducklings and myungsoo wanted to photograph them.

he slides his hand over a particular picture and remembers this one almost vividly. it’s probably the first picture ever of the two, granted there are five others beside them but woohyun wouldn’t want it any other way. there’s a sleeping dongwoo and sungjong faking a smile while howon’s arm is wrapped around him and sungyeol is showing his gums and sunggyu’s eyes have disappeared into his smile and there in the middle is myungsoo sitting beside woohyun who blows out his candles.

“the timer worked well for that photo,” myungsoo says as he stands behind woohyun, his eyes are gleaming with satisfaction.

“i forgot we even took a group photo,” woohyun laughs and he turns to pull myungsoo into his arms, “god, you’re like really sweaty right now.”

“i’ve been putting them up all day, that’s why!” myungsoo defends but he’s chuckling in woohyun’s arms.

“you really an angel or something,” woohyun sighs and before he leans up to kiss myungsoo (because damn these height differences), he whispers, “i love you so freaking much.”

and after they kiss, myungsoo’s still smiling, “i love you too.”  


End file.
